


thunderstorms in the gryffindor house // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cats, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts AU, Jaeno, M/M, Whipped, i still don't really get tags, jeno appreciation, more life advice and reality, nomin, side markhyuck, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: *- in which na jaemin and lee jeno are both gryffindors who don't really talk to each other for some reason, but jaemin is terrified of thunderstorms and somehow finds himself in jeno's bedroom. -*





	thunderstorms in the gryffindor house // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another one!!!  
> i loved writing this one a lot because harry potter and nomin are my life and what's better than mixing them?!  
> i really have fun writing, so if you have any promps or ideas i'd love to know about it, just hit me up on twitter @/jaeminomin x  
> enjoy!! xx

as soon as jaemin saw the lightning flashing from his window he held his ears but it still didn't prevent him jumping up in his bed as the roaring sound of the thunder resounded.  
jaemin started shaking and his lips started trembling.  
he sat up and looked at his roommates sleeping soundly in their beds, completely unbothered by the thunderstorm, which was just becoming heavier and heavier by every passing second.  
jaemin contemplated waking up his best friend mark but he noticed donghyuck was lying next to him and he suddenly remembered how much the red-haired boy mocked his own boyfriend for being afraid of spiders and calling himself a gryffindor two weeks ago.  
waking mark up resulted in donghyuck also waking up and being bullied by an angry haechan?  
yeah jaemin wasn't really about that life.

he whined and tossed around in his bed and tried to distract himself and telling himself that he was a courageous gryffindor and shouldn't be scared of such ridiculous things, but another loud thunder roared and jaemin found himself shrieking and jumping out of his bed.  
maybe he was a courageous gryffindor, but everyone had weaknesses and jaemin had two especially strong ones: one being thunderstorms and the other being a certain someone who just turned jaemin into a whole panicked being in general.  
just thinking about the pretty chaser from his own house caused jaemin to calm down slightly, the picture of his cat-like eyes making him smile slightly.  
suddenly, jaemin's eyes widened and he quickly put on his slippers and quietly exited his room.

jaemin remembered that many students often left their pets in their common room and if jaemin couldn't seek comfort in another person, he could at least try to cuddle some cute animals to distract himself.

jaemin's slippers tapped down the mahogany staircase leading to the most comfortable room in all hogwarts in jaemin's opinion. ( many hufflepuffs seem to disagree, but jaemin never visited their common room )

the usually huge fire in the golden chimney is now a little pleasant flame and jaemin immediately feels a bit more comforted.  
there was a dim light on, but nobody was in the room and the stuffed armchairs looked way too inviting for jaemin not wanting to drown himself into one.  
as he looked around he did indeed see many pets and he confusedly walked over to a certain grey owl and stroked its feathers as he wondered why renjun's owl wasn't with him in the ravenclaw common room.  
he then remembered that renjun left it here earlier in the day because jisung wanted to deliver a letter early in the morning.  
jaemin then turned around and looked for a potential cuddle partner when his eyes fell on the cutest little kitten he has ever seen in his life.  
the little cat had dark blonde fur and the most adorable little paws and his little eyes were cautiously looking at jaemin while said boy was trying not to coo and slowly approached the little fluff ball.  
just as he was about to lean his hand out to the kitten, another loud thunder echoed throughout the empty common room and jaemin flinched and exclaimed a loud "aah" which made the cat jump up in fear and run under another armchair.  
jaemin cursed at himself and slowly crawled to the now hiding kitten.  
jaemin contemplated for a second and then took out his wand and quickly said "accio cat treats!" and soon enough, a little bag flew into his hands.  
he ripped it open and as soon as the treats rattled in his hands, a little fluffy head poked out from under the sofa.  
jaemin tried his best at not dying from the cuteness and tried to stay calm while putting two treats in his hands and cooing to the kitten: "hey cutie, don't be afraid...come on, come out...yeah that's good, come on little one!"  
when the cat was now purring and eating the treats, jaemin very carefully lifted the blonde kitten up and sat it down in his lap as he made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs.  
the cat curled himself into jaemin's lap and meowed very pleased as jaemin was affectionately petting him.  
jaemin giggled and held it close to him.  
"hey, can you protect me from the thunderstorm? nobody is allowed to know but i'm very intimidated by two things, wanna know what? thunderstorms and lee-"

"uh, excuse me?"

jaemin flinched and nearly dropped the cat at the sound of the other voice and quickly whipped his head around while his mouth was hanging open.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to startle you nana!"

jaemin coudn't tell the other boy that even if he didn't do it on purpose, he scared jaemin on a daily basis just by existing.

standing at the staircase was lee jeno, the chaser of gryffindor and the owner of many hearts in hogwarts, including na jaemin's.

his normally sharp eyes were a little bit puffy caused by just being pulled out of sleep and his black hair was ruffled in different directions and his very tight fitting uniform he was normally wearing was now replaced by a red pyjama with little golden snitches on them and jaemin's heart couldn't take such a soft jeno so he quickly averted his gaze to the floor and prayed that his flaming hot face wasn't visible in the dim lights of the common room.  
he then realized how he still hasn't answered jeno and quietly mumbled: "o-oh no it's fine, i was just um"  
well to be honest, jaemin didn't even know what he was doing exactly and there was no way he would tell jeno that he was scared of thunderstorms and came down here to cuddle with some random pets so he just stopped there and hoped jeno would leave him to die alone because of embarassement.  
jaemin could hear a little chuckle and he was sure his heart lept out of his chest when he looked up and saw jeno grinning at him.  
"perhaps cuddling with my cat?" he smirked slightly while stepping closer to jaemin and the now sleeping cat in his lap.  
jaemin gasped and croaked: "oh my god, that's your cat?"  
jeno giggled and confirmed: " yes, i got her a few weeks ago and she loves to sneak out.  
i was sleeping, but suddenly i was woken up by a slight rustle and just saw how the bag of her cat treats floated through my room, so i came down to check."  
jaemin turned even redder and quickly held out the little kitten, which just quietly whined for being disturbed and sqeaked: "i'm really sorry for waking you up, i just startled her and needed something to bring her out, i didn't mean to-"  
jeno stepped forward and put his hand on jaemin's arm, succesfully silencing him.

"jaemin, it's completely fine, i'm not mad and as it seems, minnie isn't either.  
she barely likes anyone, she won't even go near doyoung hyung, so you should be proud!" he laughed and took the cat out of jaemin's arms and lovingly nuzzled his face into the crook of the kitten's neck.  
(jaemin maybe died internally, but nobody will ever know)

"her name's m-minnie?" he asked while stroking the blonde fur of the purring fluffball.

suddenly, jeno looked a bit flustered and quickly coughed and chuckled nervously.

"u-uh yeah, she was already named like that when i got her."

"so cute." jaemin looked up at jeno and gave him a little smile.

jeno suddenly started coughing violently and jaemin hit his back concerned.

"are you okay??" jaemin worriedly looked at jeno who now had tears in his eyes.

jeno straightened up and and quickly pressed minnie closer to him.

"uuh yeah, just swallowed something the wrong way i think. i'll better go to sleep again, good night jaemin!" jeno was already turning around and was ready to leave when he heard a little disappointed "sleep well jeno."

just as he turned back around, the loudest thunder so far sounded through the whole castle and jeno saw jaemin whimpering and cowering into himself.  
jeno's face softened at the terrified and wide eyes that were looking at him and his heart cooed at the pout that was on jaemin's face.  
jeno slowly breathed in and asked: "hey nana, do you want to come back in my room with me? you can cuddle with minnie and we can talk if you're scar- uh you don't really like thunderstorms."  
jaemin felt like his body left his soul and his eyes widened.

was lee jeno inviting him to his room? jaemin couldn't believe the irony in the choice he was given. he was confronted with his two biggest fears and while he was more scared of thunderstorms, he coud still feel his entire being panicking at the mere thought of being close to the handsome chaser.  
but it seemed like his problems of choosing were taken away from his as another terrible thunder roared and jaemin shrieked and jumped up.  
he grabbed jeno's hand and run up the stairs, while pulling a dazzled jeno and a sleeping minnie up with him.

  
-

the first thing jaemin noticed about jeno's room was that it was empty.

"where are your rommates?", jaemin confusedly asked.

jeno scratched his neck and answered: "well, lucas and chenle probably snuck out to plan another prank on kun hyung and winwin hyung from the 7th year. And you probably already know where donghyuck is."

jaemin just chuckled and started looking around jeno's room.  
he wasn't too familiar with jeno's roommates but he could instantly tell which bed was jeno's as  
the whole room was a giant mess with clothes and pergament rolls strewn around everywhere except for one spot.  
the only neat corner of the room had a wall full of posters, varying from different quidditch players to posters of cats and even some music groups.  
there was the gryffindor logo on the blanket and pillows and there werea pair of black glasses and a "how to pet your cat" book on his little night table and jaemin picked up the book and the glasses and turned around back to jeno and cooed at him while smirking playfully.  
jeno's eyes widened and his face became red as he tried to pull the glasses out of jaemin's hands but jaemin just laughed gently and slid them on jeno's face.  
jeno quickly hid his face, but jaemin just pushed his hands away and gently exclaimed: "they really suit you, you look really cute right now, you really should wear them more often." (can someone tell this irl jeno, thanks)  
jeno's face turned an even darker shade of red, but a little smiled formed on his lips and he kept the glasses on.  
jaemin sat down on jeno's bed while jeno sat down at the desk after pulling out his wand and making lucas' dirty underwear disappear from the chair.  
immediately after jeno sat down, minnie jumped off his lap and into jaemin's arms who just nuzzled his nose into the little kitten's fur.

jeno pouted and grumbled: "so unfair, she already likes you more than me and you literally met ten minutes ago!"

jaemin just answered with a giggle and charmingly grinned while saying: "nobody can resist my charms, lee."

what he didn't hear was the quiet "true" jeno mumbled frustratedly because right then, another lightning followed by thunder echoed through the dorm room.  
jaemin bit his lip and tried to not show his fear but jeno noticed and immediately scooted closer.  
he reassuringly pulled jaemin into a hug and stroked his hair.

"it's okay nana, you don't have to be ashamed of being scared, i don't like thunderstorms either."

jaemin reluctantly pulled away from the hug and looked up at jeno.

"i'm such a scaredy-cat oh my god." jaemin huffed and pouted.

jeno just chuckled and pinched the younger's cheeks.

"it's normal to have fears jaem. and hey! don't you dare insulting cats, i know for a fact that minnie is the bravest cat there is!"

"she literally ran under the couch just because i flinched." jaemin wheezed out.

"well maybe you just flinched really hard and she wasn't expecting it that moment!" jeno pouted while crossing his arms.

both then looked at each other and bursted into a huge fit of laughter.

after they calmed down, a comfortable silence fell between them until jaemin looked up at jeno and made him get lost again in the beauty of the younger.

"do you have any fears?" he innocently asked and jeno's heart nearly stopped.

"u-uh of course, i mean who d-doesn't-"

"what are they?" jaemin interrupted while gazing at him with a serious expression.

jeno contemplated lying for a second, but then he composed himself and nervously answered:

"okay to be completely serious. i'm really scared of disappointing others. i constantly feel like i need to please everyone and show the best side of me and i feel like i can't be the real jeno to most of the people and just do what i want or say what i think or go out with the person i like and at first i just accepted that that's just the way it is, that i had expectations i needed to live up to, but i can slowly feel myself losing it and i'm scared of breaking down."

jeno could feel tears brimming in his eyes, so he aggressively pushed his glasses away and furiously wiped his eyes.  
he stopped immediately though as soft hands pushed his fists away.

jaemin softly held jeno's face in between his hands and reassurangly whispered: "it's okay jen, you can cry, just let it out."

that was all it took for jeno to break down and he wrapped his arms around jaemin as he started sobbing into the younger one's shoulder.  
jaemin just held him close and stroked his hair as he could feel his heart breaking.  
after a while, he gently pulled away from jeno causing the older to whine loudly.  
jaemin just chuckled and pulled the two into a lying position on the small bed.  
jaemin put his head on jeno's chest while the older one wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.  
their legs intertwined and jaemin pushed his face up to face jeno and started brushing his thumb across jeno's cheek.

"to be honest, i kinda get you. i feel like there is so much pressure on the reputation of our house. we are seen as the brave, perfect people who don't have any doubts or weaknesses and are just there to be heroes.  
we aren't given the chance to be vulnerable and express what we really think.  
but i think we should screw that, we are human beings and should be allowed to fail, to make wrong decisions and reckless things.  
what i've seen from you the last hour, has impressed me more than anything i have seen before and i think that confession was the biggest act of courage one could show.  
i'm really proud of you jen and i will always be, whatever you do in your life."

jaemin stopped for a moment and cleared his throat and then quietly continued:

"i also have fears, i'm scared of losing my family or failing but what i'm most scared of is not being able to control my feelings and getting hurt.  
that's why i close myself off, why i only have a handful of friends, why i can't trust people that quickly." jaemin brushed some bangs away from jeno's forehead and smiled slightly.  
"what i just told you, i have never told anyone before, you are the first person i trusted immediately without even really knowing you that good and i don't even know how you have that effect on me.", jaemin shyly admitted.

a happy grin spread on jeno's face and he slowly intertwined their fingers and then quietly mumbled: "i have never shown people the real jeno, the one who wears ugly glasses and is obsessed with cats.  
the real jeno also has the biggest weakness for na jaemin, so i guess you aren't the only one with an exception nana."

a cute blush started adorning jaemin's cheeks and he bit his lips as suddenly tears started to build up in his eyes.

he quickly looked up and sighed. "i'm so sorry, i'm just really scared, because my feelings for you are already so strong and i don't want to get myself invested too much and get hurt."

jeno quickly put both of his hands on jaemin's face and forced the younger one to look into his eyes.

in the most serious tone he could muster, he emphasized: "nana, i need you to believe me. i would never dare to hurt you and i would give you the whole world if i could.  
i've never seen such a selfless and caring person and anybody would be lucky to have you, so i swear on merlin's beard that if you would give me the honour of calling you mine, i would not waste one day without showing you how much i like you."

new tears started flooding jaemin's cheeks but there was the biggest grin on his face and he couldn't answer verbally so he hoped his answer got clear by him pulling jeno's face closer to him and pressing his lips against the older one's.

jeno eyes widened and he immediately hugged the younger one tighter while responding to the kiss with all the adoration he felt for the pink-haired gryffindor.

just as the two boys deepened the kiss and got even closer, a loud `meow` was heard and a little fluff ball pushed itself in between the non existent space between the boys.

both pulled away and started laughing wholeheartedly.

jaemin pulled minnie on his chest and scooted closer to jeno, who in response just wrapped his arms around his two favourites and pulled them close to him.

"soo, does that mean the famous chaser, the ace of all classes and the heart throb of the school is my boyfriend now?" jaemin smirked and looked up at jeno.

the other just huffed and pulled his glasses from behind him and put them one while daringly grinning at jaemin and answering: "no, but the real jeno is."

jaemin just smiled affectionately and pressed a loving kiss onto the older's lips and assured: "i'm genuinely glad then as that's all i always wished for."

　

-

"hey babe, i think the thunderstorm stopped."

"i don't care, i'm sleepy, come and cuddle with me you stupid troll."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!  
> please leave comments to tell me your honest opinion, i'd really appreciate it :)  
> thank you for reading x


End file.
